My return
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Edward and Alice are siblings, Jasper and Rose are twins, and Emmett and Bella are siblings. They're the best of friends until Renee and Charlie divorce and Bella and Renee move to Phoenix. What happens when Bella moves back? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters... sadly.**

**I have a special thanks for my friend ****live life the way you love it**(p.s. check out her story 'Confessions')

"Are you sure about this Bells?" My mother asked for the one hundredth time sine I told I wanted to move back to Forks, Washington. 

"Ya Bella, your mother and I are more than happy to have you stay with us." Phil said. He was my mom's new husband and he was a nice guy and all but I personally don't enjoy being in the house while they do what newlyweds do.

"I know, but trust me. I. Want. To. Go." I told them. " I miss everyone from Forks. Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward…" I ended up trailing off, like I always do when talking or even talking about Edward.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were my best friends when I was young and lived in Forks with my mom, my dad, and my brother Emmet. Edward and I were the closest and I had always had a big crush one him and Alice and Rosalie both knew it. I thought it'd be weird for Alice when I talked about how much I liked him seeing as he's her brother and all but she never seemed to mind.

Edward Cullen was (and probably still is) the most beautiful person on the planet. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes that bore deep, deep into your soul. He always knew how I felt and what I was thinking. Alice, his sister, always resembled a little pixie. She was always short for her age and had spiky black hair. She loved to go shopping with her mom every other weekend and claimed she could see the future. She told me that she'd end up with Jasper (Rosalie's twin brother), Rosalie and Emmett would get married and me and Edward would grow up to be soulmates. I never believed her until one day she told me my parents would get into a big fight and she'd miss me from then on. I didn't understand what she meant until one night when my parents got into a huge fight that ended with a divorce and me and my mom in Phoenix.

Rosalie was always very pretty. She wore her hair short, never longer than her shoulders and it was usually down unless she went on the swings, we went to the theme park or we had gym class at school. Jasper, Rosalie's twin, was very handsome. He was always very deep and usually knew what you were feeling and would try to help as much as he could. And so, that brings us to my brother Emmett. He was always the best big brother and was very athletic. He loved watching sports with my dad and playing them when he could(when it wasn't raining).

"Think about everything you're leaving behind though Bella. You've gone through a lot with your friends here." My mother said. And she was right. When I left Forks I was a young, naïve seven year old girl. I had braces, frizzy hair, no curves, bad skin, and horrible fashion sense. After my mom and I moved here I started to 'mature' so now I had great curves (thank god!), no more braces, started taking care of my skin, straightening my hair, and wearing better clothes.

"And what about Jacob, you two have been going out for 3 years now. Do you really wanna throw that all away?" Phil asked.

"In a heartbeat." Was my only reply. It was true that I had dated Jacob Black for 3 years but it was also true that he had turned out to be the biggest jerk on the planet!

"Well, we're here."

"Last chance Bella, are you 100 percent sure about this?" My mother asked.

"No mom," I told her. "I'm 1000 percent sure about this." And with that we got out of the car, I hugged them goodbye and I boarded my plane. I was wearing a green v neck shirt, light blue jeans and a form fitting gray sweatshirt with white and black sneakers. My hair was just a little wavy like always but down the way I liked it best, nice and simply. **(pics on profile:D) **Forks was known for it's cold and rainy climate. I arrived in Forks and was met by my father and a beautiful woman his age as soon as I got off the plane.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi dad! Who's this?" I asked as I hugged him. God I missed my dad.

"Oh this is my girlfriend May. May this is my daughter Bella."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's great to finally meet you too." She smiled. She had Black hair that went down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was pretty and she seemed pretty nice.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as I turned back to my dad.

"I haven't told him, I thought you'd like to surprise him and the gang." He told me. "The guys have a football game so the girls will be there cheering them on."

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Good, I'll drop you off there and then drop your bags off and then I got work but I'll be home around 9:30" he explained as he got my bags. I grabbed my guitar and we started walking to the car.

"Since when do you play guitar?" my dad asked.

"Since mom and I moved to Phoenix. I wasn't having the best of times so mom bought me a guitar and guitar lessons and I've been playing ever since. I've actually written a few songs even." I told him. I realized that my dad had been staring at me since I hugged him, what was up with that? "Dad, why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, Bells. It's just that you've changed a lot. I remember you as a little girl with frizzy hair and braces not a young lady with curves and formfitting clothes." He smiled, and I instantly blushed and looked down.

"You are a very beautiful young lady." May added.

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled and my dad laughed.

"Still as shy as ever." We got to the car, loaded my stuff into it and drove to the field school field where the game was.

"Why don't you leave your sweater her Bella? It's not that cold outside." May said as we neared the high school. Forks hadn't changed much since I left.

"Sure." I said as I took it off, revealing my tight green shirt.

"Here we are, Emmett will take you home." My dad said.

"Are you are you sure he'll recognize her?" May asked.

"He was at my mom's wedding and I haven't changed much since then so I think I'll be fine. Although I'm not so sure about the rest of them…" I said.

"It'll be fine Bella. The game's almost over so you might wanna hurry." My dad told me. I nodded and got out of the car, waving goodbye before I headed to the field. I stood by the sideline watching till the game was over and I ended up getting into it. The only one I was able to recognize was Emmett. He was, of course, the bulkiest of all the guys on the field. As soon as I saw him going for the winning touchdown (the game was tied) I started jumping up and down and cheering at the top of my lungs.

"WOO! Ya Go Emmett! WOO!" Emmett scored the winning touchdown and without even thinking about it I ran full speed at him. **(a/n: I don't really know anything about football so please bare with me)** I jumped on him as soon as I reached him.

"Bella!" He said as he hugged me and spun me around a few times.

"That was great Emmett!" I said as he let me down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with the biggest grin ever.

"I'm moving back in with you and dad. I thought mom and Phil could use some space." I told him.

"Awesome!" he said and I laughed.

"mhm" someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see a very beautiful, tall blonde girl standing if front of me with a shorter pixie with black hair.

"Hey Rosie! Did you see that last touchdown?" Emmett asked as he went to kiss Rosalie.

"Ya, it was great Emmett." She said while holding him back.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Emmett asked with a little child's voice that just made me laugh.

"How do expect me to act when a hot girl runs up to you, umps on you and you spin her around after scoring the winning touchdown?" Rose asked. _Did Rosalie Hale just call me hot?_

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

"Course not!"

"So, you're telling me you don't recognize her at all?" Emmett asked as he pointed towards me. _Uh oh._

"No."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed as she launched herself at me. "You came back!" I guess she figured out my secret.

"Hey Alice." I said as best I could from her death grip.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose! Are you really that blind? It's Bella!" Alice clued Rose in.

"BELLA?!" Rose screamed, I just nodded my head. Of course now Rose was attacking me.

"Oh my god! You've changed so much! Look at you!"

"Thanks, I guess."

"I love your shirt Bells, where'd you get it?" Alice asked me.

"Victoria's Secret." I said and both Alice and Rose squealed.

"What's all the screaming about?" Jasper asked as he and Edward came over. Jasper went right up to Alice and hugged her from behind. He had really grown up but he was still very handsome. Then I looked at Edward and all my hopes of my old crush having disappeared vanished. I couldn't keep my eyes off him!

"Don't tell me you're like Rose! Does it, like, run in the family or something?" Alice asked him. Edward was just looking at me, his gaze never looking anywhere other than my face. Except for once to study my outfit.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Jasper finally clued in and gave me a hug.

"No smarty, it's Jessica Alba." I laughed. He released me from the hug and I turned to Edward.

"What? No hug from my best friend of all time?" I asked. _Wow, where did that confidence come from?_ I thought. All of a sudden Edward smiled and wrapped me up in the tightest hug ever! Did I mention he had the best smile ever?!

"So you finally decided to visit?" He asked as he pulled away.

"No, I decided to finally move back." I smiled.

**What will the gang say? you'll find out after some reviews:D**


	2. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for May, Nicky, and Josh.**

**I wanna give a special thanx to my bff Live life the way you love it! Go read her story 'Conffesions'.**

"I can't wait! I just know mom is gonna freak when she sees you!" Alice squealed. She had decided to invite everyone over for dinner. She called Charlie and May and set it up so they'd be at the house at 5:30, and she made Emmett stop at La Bella Italia and picked up dinner so Esme wouldn't have to make as much. (she had a feeling she's want to at least have a homemade dessert).

"Alice, please. I can just drop by, say hi, and leave. I really don't wanna make a big commotion cause I'm back." I told her.

"Same old Bells." Edward laughed from the front of Emmett's Jeep.

"Always"

"Now Bells, as soon as you get out of the car I want you to hide behind Emmett. I'll send him a signal and then he'll nudge you, telling you when to come out. I wanna catch my mom off guard." Alice explained.

"We're here!" Emmett sang as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Everyone got out of the car and I hid behind Emmett barely able to see Esme working on her plants.

"Hey kids, how was the game?" Esme asked as she got up and took her gloves off.

"It was great. We won again, of course." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"That's great!"

"But the best part was the surprise Charlie got us for after the game!" Alice squealed again.

"A surprise? Oh no, did he go overboard?"

"Nooooooooo., don't be silly mom." Alice giggled, and I'm guessing she sent Emmett the signal then too cause the next thing I know Emmett nudged me in the side.

"Ow! Jeez Em! You'd think you'd be a little nicer to the sister that's been gone for years." I pretended to be irritated.

"Bella?! Is that really you?" Esme asked as she ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hi Esme."

"God, we've missed you around here."

"That's why I invited everyone over for dinner. Charlie and May will be here around 5:30. And I have deal to make with you mom. You can make one of your new desserts but no one is allowed to ask Bella any questions about Phoenix until dinner and no one can tell Dad." Alice reasoned.

"Alright, alright. No questions and no telling your dad. Got it." Esme laughed. "Now come on in. God Bella, have you grow or what. When you left you were just a young girl but now you're a young woman." Esme smiled.

"That's what they tell me." I joked.

**Right before dinner:**

"Honey, I'm home!" Carlisle yelled as he walked in the door. Charlie and May had arrived half an hour ago saying they wanted to be able to witness Carlisle's reaction to me at least.

"We're in here!" Esme yelled as Alice pushed me up from my position on the couch. Carlisle's eyes grew as soon as he saw me and the biggest smile appeared on his face. _Wow, Forks really did miss me!_

"Bella?" he asked as he came over and hugged me.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"How many greetings do you have Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what did you do? Think of them on the plane ride over here?" Jasper laughed.

"Maybe." I replied causing everyone to laugh. I hadn't realized just how much I missed Forks.

"Well now that everyone is here lets start dinner." Esme said. Within a few minutes everyone was sitting down with full plates.

"So Bella, tell us something about Phoenix finally." Charlie asked.

"Yeah, how was the sun? How many friends did you have? Were any of them cute guys? Did you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked, as fast as her mouth would allow.

"Alice give her a chance to answer!" Rose laughed.

"Sorry."

"Well the sun was ok I guess. It didn't do much for me seeing as I don't tan very easily but it was nice I guess. I had a few good friends but only two that I really got along with – Nicky and her boyfriend Josh.." I said.

"Any boyfriends?" Rose asked.

"Wasn't that guy, Jacob, your boyfriend?" Emmett asked. He had met everyone at my mother's wedding.

"Yeah, he was." I answered, looking down at my plate. Jacob was a sensitive subject and only Nicky and Josh knew why.

"SO! On with the story! What did he look like, what happened with you guys, do you have any pictures?" Alice again asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, we were friends at first and then we started going out, but things just didn't really work out so we broke up. And yes I do have a few pictures but I'll show you later." I said.

"How long have you been playing your guitar, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"You play guitar?" Edward asked.

"Yes, for a little over 8 years. Nicky played bass and Josh played the keyboard so we actually played together a few times."

"Do you play electric or normal?" Carlisle asked.

"Both. Renee got bored of the acoustic so she got me an electric and I play both. Nicky actually pushed me to start writing songs about four years ago so I've been writing too." I said.

"Will you play some for us later?" May asked. She had been so quiet I barely remembered she was there.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Come on, Bells! Please?" Alice asked shooting me her puppy eyes.

"Maybe, we'll see." I told them.

"That's good enough, at least you're considering it." Esme finished the conversation.

"So how was school in Phoenix?" Charlie asked.

"It was fine I guess. Kinda boring but educational." I answered as Esme got up and started taking plates away with May. I hadn't even realized that everyone had finished eating. She brought the dessert with her and everyone had a piece.

"Tell us more about Nicky." Jasper said. "I mean she was your best friend."

"Okay, well she was easy to get along with and kinda kept to herself. Josh and I were the only two people that were ever able to break through her shell. She was the kind of person you could trust to keep your secret." I said.

"She sounds pretty cool. Got any pictures of her and Josh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you later when I show you the pictures of Jake. They're on my phone." I told her.

"Okay, well why don't we all head into the living room and you can show us?" Esme said as we all finished the dessert. We were all packed into the living room within a matter of minutes. Me on the couch between Edward and Alice who was sitting in Jasper's lap, Rose on Emmett's lap on the other Charlie and May and Carlisle and Esme in the love seat.

"Well that's Jacob and me at a concert he took me to." I said, showing them a picture of one of the worst nights ever, and it wasn't cause I hated the band we had seen perform. "And this is a picture of Nicky and Josh together the day I before I left." I said, showing them another picture.**(a/n: pics of what Nicky and Josh look like in my profile)**

"Wow she's pretty, and he's cute." Rose commented when she was showed the picture on my phone.

"Yeah, they were great." I sighed, closing my phone.

"You miss them?" Slice asked.

"A little, I suppose. I've only been gone a day though and they said they'd visit and I'll be visiting Renee, and I'll call every now and then so I think we should be fine." I said as I looked at the phone in my hands. As if by some magic power, Nicky started calling.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Yeah she's right here, one sec." Alice said as she passed me my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Chicka!" Nicky said in a fake cheery voice.

"What wrong, Nic" I asked as I got off the couch and walked a little away from the group.

"Oh nothing much, I guess. Just miss you is all." Nicky said.

"God Nicky, either you tell her yourself or I'll do it!" Josh snapped in the background. _Gosh this must be bad! Josh never snaps, especially at Nicky!_

"Fine! You do it if you think it's so easy." Nicky said before she passed the phone to Josh.

"Hey Bells. How ya doing over there?" Josh asked.

"Fine so far. Josh what's up?" I asked getting worried.

"uh, well Jake kinda found out you moved back in with your dad without telling him. He tried to get us to tell him where your dad lives but of course we didn't so he's planning on asking your mom when she and Phil get back from their 'honeymoon'." Josh warned me.

"How soon is that?" I asked.

"Next week. I'm sorry Bells, we did the best we could."

"No, that's fine. Thanks. I'll take to you later." I said before hanging up. I turned around to see everyone looking at me with curious looks.

"That was Josh and Nicky. They wanted to tell me about this concert they heard was going on near here soon." I lied.

**Please Review! and please check out 'Confessions' - it rox!**


	3. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I only own May, Josh, and Nicky.**

"Bella! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Emmett yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. Today was my first day of school and I was nervous. I was wearing one of my favourite pairs of jeans, a blue top and a white sweater over top. I had put my hair up in a ponytail so only my side bangs were in my face, but packed a brush in my bag cause I knew I'd probably end up taking it down to hide my face. I grabbed my bag off the bed and walked down the stairs. 

"Wow, you fancy." Emmett said as I reached him.

"Really? Is it too much? Do I have to go change?" I asked, I desperately wanted to fit in.

"I was kidding. You look perfect. Now come on, we still have to pick up Jasper and Rose." He said as he grabbed his bag and we left. Charlie and May both left for work around 6 according to Emmett so we would most likely be all alone most mornings. We were at Rose's house within a few minutes and I decided it would be safer to sit in the back with Jasper. 

"So what does your schedule look like?" Jasper asked. Charlie had asked the school to keep quiet about my coming and had my schedule sent to me.

"Uh… I have English then Gov then Trig and then Spanish. And after lunch I have Bio and Gym." I read off my sheet.

"Cool. You nervous?" Rose asked.

"Yep." 

"Don't be. You'll be fine." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, and don't forget to sit with us at lunch." Emmett added.

"Okay, where do you sit?" 

"Oh you'll see us as soon as you enter. Oh! and keep away from Alice as long as you can. She's always so eager to check out everyone's outfits on the first day." Rose said.

"We're here. And right on time too." Emmett said as the first bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and walked in separate directions for our classes. Emmett had gone over the school map with me yesterday so I'd know where to go. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were in the same grade, and then me and Edward. I hoped I'd have some classes with him. English was pretty boring, my teacher named the basics – how to behave in class, what he expects, what we'd be doing during the year, and what books we were expected to read. 

Government was pretty much the same, a summary of the year. Then in Trig our teacher actually started a lesson and gave us a homework assignment that he let us start in class. Big Mistake! Everyone decided to talk to their friends about their summer.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, but you can call me Jess, and this is Mike Newton. Are you new here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I said with a smile, as the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Jessica asked me.

"Spanish with Lopez." I said. **(a/n: In the book they don't say the name of the Spanish teacher so I just took the name of one of the ones in my school. Sorry.)**

"Me too, I'll walk with you." Jess smiled. Spanish was pretty boring too, we did some work but it was pretty easy so I was done before the bell.

"Bella, why don't you walk with me to the Cafeteria?" Jessica asked at the end of class.

"Sure" I smiled. We walked to the Cafe in silence until Jessica's friends joined. 

"Bella, this is Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber and Ben, Angela's boyfriend." Jess introduced me.

"Hi." 

"Hey." I said as we walked into the Cafeteria. We went in to stand in line for our food right away.

"Why don't you eat lunch with us?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, come on you can meet the rest of our friends." Jessica added as we left the line, having paid for our food.

"Actually, I already have plans but maybe some other time" I told them as I walked over to Emmett's table. I had spotted Alice and Jasper join Edward, Emmett and Rose while I was in line.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as I put my tray down on the table.

"Hi Alice." I laughed as I hugged her after sitting down between her and Edward.

"How's your day so far?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty good, I…" I stopped talking as I realized half the cafeteria was staring at me with wide eyes, and open mouths.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered. Edward laughed and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Cause you just walked up to the coolest kids in the whole school and sat down like it was no problem and nobody knows you're Emmett sister." He whispered. I barely caught what he'd said, I was so wrapped up in the feel of his breath on my neck.

"Mind your own business!" Rose shouted and everyone went back to eating and chatting.

"Oh my god Bella! I love your jacket! Where'd you get it?" leave it to Alice to ask something like that after what had just happened.

"Guess." 

"Victoria's secret?" Alice guessed.

"No, Guess." I told her.

"Hollister." Emmett answered.

"No, the store Guess." Rose laughed.

"OH!"

"I hate that name! I mean why would you call a store 'Guess'?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." 

"Anyway, how were your first classes, Bells?" Jasper asked.

"They were ok. I met some people, got some trig homework… you know. The usual." I shrugged.

"What people?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber and Angela's boyfriend, Ben." I told them as I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"What?" Emmett asked. I looked around the table and everyone was looking at their food.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're not good people." Rose said as she glared at the back of Jessica's head.

"Actually, Angela and Ben are good people that hang out with the wrong crowd. Ben's on the football team but everyone else…" Edward trailed off.

"They'll act like your friends and when you do something they don't like, they use something you told them against you." Alice explained.

"I don't want you hanging out with them Bells." Emmett said.

"Ok. You have my word. Wait you said that Ben and Angela were ok… can I hang out with them, oh almighty one?" I joked.

"Yes, they're ok." Rose laughed, and we all went back to eating our lunches. When we finished, the boys took our trays away.

"So what's your next class?" Alice asked me.

"Biology with Banner." I told her.

"Really! Edward has that class!" She practically screamed.

"What about me?" Edward asked as the guys got back to the table.

"Oh, Bella has biology with you." Alice smiled.

"Cool, I guess we should get going." Edward said. I was about to ask why when the bell rang.

"Kay, let's get going. See ya'll later." I grabbed my bag and followed Edward to Bio. People were staring at us the whole way there. Some people were shocked that I was with Edward, while others look… jealous?

"You got lucky." Edward said as we neared the class.

"Why?" I asked as I looked up at him. Big mistake! I got caught up in his eyes and, had it not been for Edward, I would have walked into the door frame. 

"Cause the other seat at my table is unoccupied so we can be lab partners." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked into the class and sat at our table. 

"So, got any plans for Friday?" Edward asked me.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, looking at all the guys that are staring at you, I'm a little surprised that no one's asked you to the bonfire on Friday." He replied.

"Bonfire? You guys going?" I asked. I hoped Edward wasn't going. I knew how those things went and it was usually best if you went with a date.

"Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice usually go, and they're going this time but I haven't been the last couple of years." YES! He doesn't have a date! "You wanna go?" he asked, sounding a little… nervous?

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." I smiled.

**Next chapter: Bonfire**

**Hey, please review and make sure to check out 'Confessions' by live life the way you love it.**


	4. Bonfire and tragedy

"See ya later Jazzy!" Alice said as she kissed Jasper. Today was the bonfire and the girls were heading over to Alice's to work on their outfits. Emmett had decided to take Rose out before the fire so he was gonna leave early. Edward and I hadn't told anyone that we were going… except our parents, and we couldn't wait to surprise them. 

"See ya later Em! Bye Bella!" Rose said as she and Alice got into the Volvo. Edward sent a subtle wink my way before getting in the car himself. We dropped Jasper off at home so he could get ready for the bonfire and then went home. The bonfire started at 6:30 and it was now 4:00. we had gone out for something to eat after school. 

"I have to pick up Rose at 5 and we'll go to the restaurant and then head over to the beach. You sure you'll be ok all alone tonight? You do know that Charlie and May are going out with Carlisle and Esme right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, and I'll be fine. I warned Edward that if I got too bored he'd have to come with a few movies. I'm set!" I laughed. Edward and I had gone over our whole story in Biology after a lab one day. 

"Alright. If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

5 o'clock:

"Bella! I'm leaving!" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"Kay! Have fun!" I shouted. I listened for Emmett's car leaving before I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. My shower ended up being longer than I planned cause I got caught up in the heat of the water. I stepped out of the shower and started on my mess of a hair. I straightened it, and put half of it up at the top, leaving my bangs in my face and the bottom down. I walked into my room to get an outfit only to realize I had nothing to wear. I finally settled on my black and red yoga pants, a red v-neck shirt and a black hoodie. I grabbed a pair of slip on sneakers at the same time as the door bell rang. I looked at my clock to see it was 6:15. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and opened the door. Edward was leaning against the door frame, wearing jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie on top.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, let's go." I locked the door and we got into the car.

"Ah! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see their faces!" I laughed as we drove to the beach.

"well you won't have to wait long cause we're here." Edward laughed as he parked the Volvo right beside Emmett's jeep. We got out of the car and walked around a bit avoiding everyone.

"When do you wanna make our presence known?" Edward asked as he looked at his watch.

"I dunno what time is it?" 

"7:15" 

"Why don't we…" I started to say but was cut off by Lauren.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked. "I haven't seen you at one of these things in a while." She smiled.

"Yeah, well I finally got someone worth taking." He smiled. 

"Oh, Bella." She hissed my name.

"Hi Lauren." 

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Lauren asked Edward.

"Hanging out with Bella, sorry Lauren but I really have to get going. I'll see you around. _Unfortunately._" He added as we walked away, causing me to laugh.

"Bella?" I knew that voice… 

"Hey Alice! You found us!" Edward said as we turned to face Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"I thought you guys weren't coming." Emmett said.

"We decided to pop by after all." I said.

"Oh, well you're just in time for lighting of the fire." Rose said and we all turned to watch one of our classmates light the fire.

"Take a walk with me." Edward whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

**Edward POV: (a/n: kay, so this is my first attempt at Edward so if it sucks I'm so so sorry.)**

"Take a walk with me." I whispered in Bella's ear as they finished lighting the fire.

"Okay." We walked away from the crowd for a good 20 minutes before I decided to sit down on the beach.

"So… having fun?" I asked her as she sat by me.

"Yeah, I'm glad you suggested it." She smiled at me and sent my heart doing flips. Why did I have this reaction to her? Oh right it's cause she's GORGEOUS. The way the moon lit up her skin made me wanna kiss her more than anything. and surprisingly I found myself leaning in to kiss her, and her leaning up towards me. When our lips met it was amazing! Her lips were so soft and tasted so good. My right hand went up to her hair as I supported myself on my left, and her hand wound around my neck.

"BELLA! EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rose's yell ruined the moment but I wasn't mad. Bella had kissed me back and had a smile on her face as we pulled apart.

"We're coming Rose!" Bella yelled as I pulled her up.

"You guys wanna come down with everyone and have a party in the school parking lot?" Rose asked. 

"Nah, I think we'll just head back." Bella said. 

"Okay, see ya later!" Rose yelled and ran to Emmett's car. Bella and I got into the Volvo and started on our drive home.

"So... um." Bella tried to say something.

"Music?" I asked. There was a tension in the car and I thought I'd lighten it up.

"Sure." I turned the radio on to my favourite station. There were a lot of cars on the road, leaving for the high school so I turned onto a side road and took a shortcut to my house. I was crossing one of the busiest intersections in Forks when Bella screamed.

"EDWARD LOOK OUT!" I looked at Bella's side of the car and sure enough there was a driver of a toyota corolla heading straight for us. I tried to swerve, and he tried to slow down but it didn't work. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Bella screamed and the metal on metal.

**please review:D and please check out 'confessions'... OH! and please don't hate me!**

p.s. they don't get turned into vampires.


	5. Edwardhospital

**Edward POV:**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Mmmm." I groaned as soon as I woke up. My head was killing me and it hurt to move my neck.

"Edward you shouldn't move, you hurt your neck pretty bad." I heard my mom say to me. My eyes flew open as it all came flooding back to me. The bonfire, the kiss… the accident. 

"Bella." 

"She's in a different room." 

"How bad am I?" I asked. 

"You hurt your neck pretty bad but it's not broken, your left wrist is sprained so it'll need to be wrapped for about a month or two and you have a bruised rib." My mom answered.

"What about Bella?" I looked at my mom and saw her cringe.

"She has a concussion, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, she had a cut on her forehead that they had to sew up and she has a cut on her stomach where the stitches came out so they had to sew that back up. But your dad says she'll be fine, eventually." She answered. 

"Can I see her?" 

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow when you feel better."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Charlie had to go to work, your dad is working, May is with Bella and Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice were sent to school." 

"How long was I out? What day is it?" I asked. The accident had happened on Friday right?

"It's Monday."

"When will Bella wake up?"

"We don't know, but we're hoping soon. How do you feel?" my dad answered from the door.

"I feel fine I guess. It hurts to breath and to move my head but that's all." 

"Good," he walked over to the edge of my bed. "Edward do you remember what happened?" 

"Bella and I went to the bonfire and after they lit the fire we went for a walk. Rose found us and asked if we wanted to go to the school for a party with everyone else, and we told her no. We were driving home but it was so crowded with everyone driving from the beach so I took a detour trying to avoid everyone and I guess someone decided to go get beer or something cause the next thing I know Bella screams for me to look out and when I look a car is coming right for us. I tried to swerve and I could see the other guy trying to slow down but it didn't work too well." I told him, and he wrote it all down.

"Ok. I'll call Charlie and let him know that you're up and what you said and we'll see."

"Dad? When can I see Bella?" I asked him as he turned to go to his office.

"How bout tomorrow?" he reasoned.

"Kay."

"Get some sleep Edward, it'd be good for you." He said before walking out.

**Hey there:D sorry that this chapter is so short but i wanted to get something up while i could. I won't be updating for the next week or so cause i'm going to Van Island and won't have computer access. Please review and i promise to update as soon as i get back:D**

**P.S. please please please check out 'confessions'**


	6. Bellahospital

**Hey, please read this before the chapter!**

I have just found three songs that are totally NEW MOON!:D

Unbreak my heart - Toni Braxton

Bring Me to Life - Evanescence

and

Angels - Within Temptation (actually my friend found this one)

**Bella POV:**

_I was on the beach, me and Edward were sitting watching the water and talking. He leaned in kissed me and I kissed right back. His lips were soft on mine and I left like I was flying._

_Then I was no longer on the beach but in an alley in Phoenix with Jacob. He was drunk and had pushed me up against the alley wall. He was trying to get the same thing as always, the one thing I swore to myself I wouldn't give up till my wedding night. _

"_Jake get off me!" I screamed._

"_No!" He yelled as he grabbed something out of his pocket…_

"Come on Bells, please wake up." I heard Emmett say. _What's Emmett doing here?_

"Hmmmmm. Em?" I asked, as the memories hit me. The bonfire, the kiss, and then the accident.

"Bella! You're finally up!" Emmett smiled.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"Uhhh… two broken ribs, a sprained ankle that is a week away from being healed completely, and you had a cut that they had to sew up and one on your stomach that they had to re-sew." Emmett said.

"Great."

"Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess."

"Good. We've been worried. Edward has done his fair share of dazzling nurses into taking him in here to visit you." He laughed.

"He kept saying he felt awful for putting you here." Rose added.

"But it wasn't his fault. He tried to get out of the way." I defended.

"We know."

-"Dr. Cullen you're needed in room 206, the nurse is having difficulty."- the intercom in the hallway sounded.

"What is Edward up to now? I'll be right back Bella." He said as he walked out.

**Carlisle POV:**

"Edward, why must you insist on making so much trouble?" I asked.

"Why can't I see Bella? The nurse told me she was up!" He answered, ignoring my question.

"Because she's fine and you need your rest so you can leave tomorrow." I answered.

"Fine but as soon as I get out of here I'm visiting Bella."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" I heard Bella scream from down the hall.

"Remember Edward, stay in bed today go home tomorrow." I shouted as I ran towards Bella's room.

**Bella POV:**

"Alright, could you help her sit up while I check her over?" the nurse asked Emmett, who nodded his head and came to sit behind me.

"Alright, everything seems fine, now just look straight forward for me." She said. I looked forward and she shone a light into my eyes.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as soon as I realized I was back in the Volvo, with the car coming at me.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked as he rushed into the room to find me clinging to Emmett, and Rose rubbing my back.

"She scared Bella." Emmett practically growled.

"All I did was her check-up. I shined the light into her eyes and she screamed." The nurse explained.

"Alright, you may go. I'll take over from here." Carlisle said as the nurse left.

"Bella? Why did you scream?"

"As soon as she shined the light into my eyes I was in the Volvo again, and the car was coming at us." I explained.

"Okay." Carlisle said as he wrote something down in his chart.

"Oh God." I whispered.

"What?!" Everyone's heads snapped towards me in alarm.

"How bad was the Volvo? Was it completely totaled?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Poor Edward!" I whispered.

"Don't worry about Edward and his car Bella. We'll get him a new Volvo." Carlisle smiled.

**Please review, hope you liked it. Please check out 'Confessions' buy live life the way you love it.:D**


	7. Clubbingpicsonprofile

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long but this is a pretty long chapter, hope you like it!**

**Bella POV:**

I had been out of the hospital for about two weeks now, Edward three, and we had been secretly dating the whole time.

"Hey guys!" Manny, a guy from the football team said as he walked up to our table.

"Hey man."

"So listen, the guys have decided that we should go clubbing this Friday, the whole football team and their girls. You know, to celebrate our winnings so far in the year. You up for it.?" He asked.

"Hell yeah! We're so there!" Emmett and Jasper smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Edward added.

"Great! Hey Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"You should ask Mike to go, he'd die! Plus… it wouldn't be the same without you there." He said as he looked up and down my body before winking at me.

"Hey Manny, you mind not flirting with my baby sister right in front of me?" Emmett saved me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Think about it Bella." He said as he walked away.

"OH MY GOD! Bella you so have to go!" Alice squealed after he left.

"I'd love, but there's one problem. I don't have a date, plus I really don't wanna go with Mike Newton."

"We'll find you a date in no time!" Rose smiled.

"Who are you taking Edward?" I asked as an attempt to stop myself from laughing.

"Either Lauren or Jessica, I guess." He sighed.

"I think you're stuck with Jessica, cause Lauren just said yes to Hank." Jasper said as he nodded in the direction of Lauren who was now trying to decide what to wear. It was only Tuesday for god's sakes! She had all week!

"Come on Bells, just ask Mike. What could one night hurt?" Alice begged.

"Yeah, plus we'll be there to make sure he doesn't get too out of hand." Emmett added as he cracked his knuckles.

"FINE!" I gave in. "I'll ask after school." I added as the bell rang and Edward and I got up to head to Biology.

"So… how are you gonna handle me dancing with Mike all night?" I teased as Edward and I walked to Biology.

"I'm not. Here's the plan. I go with Jess, and you go with Mike. We dance with them for an hour and a half and then ditch them, meeting at the back of the club and then dance the night away, leaving whenever we feel like it." He smiled, definitely pleased with his plan.

"Alright, and how do Alice, Rose, Jasper and especially Emmett fit into that plan? They'll definitely look for us after we both disappear." I added.

"Nope, we just have to show them the real us, they'll know neither of us are having fun and then when we disappear they'll assume we just got too bored and went home." Again he smiled, and this time I couldn't stop myself from smiling even if I'd wanted to.

Friday Night:

"I'm leaving Bells! Mike will be here soon!" I heard Emmett say as he walked towards my room. "Whoa! What are you wearing!?" he demanded. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Unlike your girlfriend and Alice, clothes." I said. "Why… you don't like it?" I asked with a knowing smile. Of course he wouldn't like it. Which brother likes to see his baby sister wearing black shorts that barely covered her butt, and a pink tank top that hugged every non-existent curve of her body? Oh! and high heels that could kill her. Rose was planning on wearing a yellow dress that was extremely short but she managed to pull it off without making it look slutty, and Alice was wearing a pink skirt and a white tube top.

"You… You look great Bells. Can't wait to get to the club and start pulling guys off of you." He joked.

"Ha ha, I'll see you there." I said as I walked past him into the bathroom to do my make up. I had decided to do a black smoky eye and calm skin coloured lips.

"Bells, Mike is here!" I heard my dad shout only seconds after I finished with dolling myself up for Edward.

"Hey Mike, ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my coat.

"Uh… yeah course." He said as he looked me up and down.

"Remember Bells, Emmett is there all night if you need him and if he's too busy with Rose I'm sure that Jasper or Edward would gladly punch someone out for touching their little sister." Charlie added as he too noticed Mike staring.

"Thanks dad, I love you. See you later! Don't wait up, okay?" I said as I walked out, following Mike to his car. The drive to the club, Twilight Dance, was about an hour and I have to admit it was probably the most boring hour of my life. I was so bored that I even looked at Mike countless times to size him up to Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I had realized by doing this, that he was wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. Dress up much?

"Bells! Over here!" Alice yelled as soon as we got near the clubs entrance.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"Bella? You look… wow!" Jasper said as he looked at me. He was wearing light wash jeans and a deep red shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows like Emmett.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said as I blushed.

"He's right Bella, you look smokin." Manny said as he looked me up and down, licking his lips seductively, oblivious to the glares his 'girl of the week' was giving to him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I stepped closer to Emmett.

"He called and said he should be here soon." Alice answered as Emmett unnoticeably put his hand on my back, telling me that he would punch out anyone that got too near.

"Oh! There he is! Why does Jess look scared out of her mind?" Hank asked.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Edward asked as he led Jessica over to us.

"Fine. How long ago did you leave the house Edward?" I asked. I managed to quickly look at his outfit as everyone wanted for his answer. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was dressed almost exactly as Emmett, Jasper and almost all the other guys around us but for some reason I found it incredibly sexy on him.

"About half an hour ago." He smiled.

"But it takes and hour to get here." Mike argued.

"Not with Edward's driving." Jessica whispered, causing me to laugh.

"That's our Eddie for you. He doesn't know the meaning of speed limit." I joked.

"I thought you hated the nickname Eddie." Manny stated.

"I do, Bella is the only human on the planet that can call me that without getting her head knocked off." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It felt so right to be in his arms, and I never wanted to leave but I knew that if I wanted to keep our secret a secret then I had to be strong for an hour and a half more.

"NEXT" the bouncer called and Alice pushed me and Mike forward.

"Go on in." He smiled and nodded towards the door. Mike and I started to go in when he pulled Mike back.

"I was talking to the lady, not you, boy." He said in a voice that I could only imagine Emmett using if he wanted to kill someone for being near me in a way he didn't like.

"I'll see you guys inside." I said as I started to walk in.

"You're all together?" He asked. I nodded.

"You two, you two, you two, you two and you can go in… and I guess you're fine to." He said to Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, Manny and his girl, Hank and his girlfriend, Edward and Jessica. "I still gotta finish with you." He said, looking at Mike.

"Why'd he just let us in like that? Isn't he supposed to as for id?" I asked Alice in a whisper as Rose, Alice and I went in first, followed by the other girls and then the guys.

"Bells, we look more like 21 than 17, that's why he didn't look. We're too hot in this." Alice laughed as she waved her hand over our outfits.

"He saw us as people that he might get to see regularly if he's nice to them. And he obviously wants us back." Rose smiled smugly.

"So why did he let me in? Why would anyone want me?" _How could Edward want me? I mean, this outfit is nice and makes me look thinner, taller, and hotter than I am but I am still a Jessica at the most._

"Oh my god Bells! Get over your self-esteem problems already! If you looked the way you did when we were young then I might not be saying this now but Bella you have grown up and right now you are in the competition for the hottest girl in school! And the only people to ever be or win that competition were me or Alice." Rose exploded. As we walked to a table. Emmett came up behind me and Rose as soon as he saw all the guys looking.

"I dunno if I outta let you go off with Mike."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if he'll be able to get all these guys away from you." He stated, seriously.

"Don't worry Em, as soon as someone looks at me in a way I don't like I'll all for either you, Jasper or Edward." I smiled as I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was easier now thanks to my heels.

"Who wants a drink?" Manny asked as we sat down.

"Why don't we dance first, the get drinks?" Edward said.

"Sure. Let's go." Everyone agreed as Mike came back, mumbling to himself.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He said I looked too young. Like a fifteen year old trying to get into a 17 year old club." He said. Twilight Dance was a club for ages 17 to 20. The kids who wanted to go clubbing, could go clubbing but weren't old enough to drink.

"Well, why don't we dance. You know, get your mind off it." I smiled. Just cause I couldn't dance with my boyfriend yet didn't mean that I couldn't dance with someone else and make him jealous.

"Alright, let's go!" He said as we all walked to the dance floor, not waiting for the rest of the team to get here. Looking out at the dance floor, I saw that the majority of kids here was grinding as close as possible or having sex on the dance floor. EW!

As soon as we found some spots to dance that weren't too crowded get low by Flo Rida started to play.**(a/n: has anyone else realized that Flo Rida is Florida…)** I automatically started moving my hips forward and back, and side to side according to the music. I would dip every once in a while, and I would steal occasional glances at Edward to find him looking at me from the corner of his eye. We danced to about five songs before the others came, and another 3 songs later we decided to get drinks.

"Oh my god, I love this song! You isn't thirsty and wants to dance with me?" I asked as Be Easy by Massari came on.

"I'll go!" Manny said and led me to the floor. We decided to be close to the front so that the group could see you and we could see them if we needed anything. We started to move to the music my back to his chest, but we didn't get to finish cause Emmett came over and pulled me away by my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Manny looking pretty pissed, Edward looking like he wanted to grab me and take me somewhere so we could be alone, and Hank, Jasper and the rest of the team ready to laugh.

"What are YOU doing?!" He yelled back.

"Dancing! Having fun!" I said.

"Yeah well…. Stop it! Did you even see how many guys were watching just now?" he asked.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" Some guy asked me as the next song came on.

"No she doesn't, now get outta here!" Emmett screamed.

"I can take care of myself! I lived without you for 10 years!" I screamed. Now I was really made, who was he to tell some guy that I wouldn't dance with him?

"Fine, prove to me that you can handle yourself in a typical club situation and I'll back off to a level where I only come if something is really wrong!"

"Fine!" I said. I walked away from them so I was about a meter or two away before asking the bartender for a drink.

"Hey babe. How bout we get on the dance floor and have some fun?" A guy asked as he came to stand beside me and put his hand on my LOWER back. (not quite butt thank god.)

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here." I said as I took his hand away from me.

"You sure?" he asked and winked.

"Yes, absolutely." I said as I got my drink.

"Come on, we'd have fun." He said as his hand went to my hip and shook me a little. I snuck a glance behind him to look at Emmett and I could see Manny and Jasper trying to hold him back.

"And what kind of fun are you thinking of?" I asked as I pressed myself up against him. I knew that the whole team would have to hold Emmett back now.

"Well… we could go to the back, also called the make-out section. It could be fun." He winked again.

"Huh…" I said as I leaned in, making it look like I was gonna kiss his earlobe, when really I was trying to get closer to make it easier for me to knee him. "I think I'll pass." I whispered as my knee connected with his privates and I walked towards a stunned group that I came with.

"See I can handle myself." I smiled as I gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose said. "I'm so proud!"

"Way to go Bells!" Alice laughed.

"Can we go back to dancing now?" I asked. The guys just nodded, still stunned.

"30 minutes till we ditch." Edward whispered to me as he and Jessica passed. We danced to a few more songs before Edward winked at me, his signal telling me to ditch.

"I'm gonna go to the little girls room, I should be back soon." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait at the bar with the others." He said as he walked towards our group.

**Alice POV:**

"Have you guys seen Edward?" Jessica asked as she came towards us.

"No why?"

"He said he was gonna get us some drinks but that was like, 15 minutes ago."

"Come to think of it…. Bella's been gone a bit long too." Mike added.

"SHIT! They left!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah, they aren't really into this sort of thing. They must have met up and decided they'd had enough." I said.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions, maybe they're here and dancing with someone. Lets look around for about 15 minutes and then meet at the cars." Rose said.

"Okay. We'll go in couples." I said as I grabbed Jasper's hand and we made our way through the crowd of dancing people, looking for my best friend and brother. We walked through the crowd for a few minutes before we spotted Bella dancing to Say it Right by Nelly Furtado with someone. As we got closer we realized that the someone was Edward! And he was kissing her neck while she had her hands in his hair.

"They're kinda close, aren't they?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah…"

"Come on, lets leave them… we'll get them to explain later." I said as I took a picture with my phone.

"Did you guys find them?" Rose asked as we reached Emmett's Jeep.

"Nope, we'll have to get it out of them at home. Come on." I said as we got into the Jeep.

"Ok look at this! This is how Jasper and I found Bells and Edward at the club!" I yelled as soon as we started driving away.

They are definitely explaining.

**Remeber to review please! And please check out Confessions by Live Life The Way You Love It, she's one of my best friends and we work really hard on these stories together in french class.:D**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Authors note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH

**Authors note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH!! I swear to make it up to you! I've had three REALLY hard projects (all worth 100 marks) in the last few weeks, a few tests, and then my mom had two weekends booked with barbeques, babysitting, and shopping(horrible, I know, right?). anyway… I'm hoping to get one chapter up this week but I can't guarantee anything cause my final exams start next week so I'm doing review, tests, last minute projects to bump grades, and studying like crazy! I promise my next two chapters will be right after my exams next week (if not beforefingers crossed) and they'll be extra long and awesome!**

**-girlz-rule**

**p.s. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


	9. Pool Party

**Hey there readers! sry it took me sooooooooooo long to get this chapter up!**

**Edward**** POV:**

"What'd you say to Jess?" Bella asked as I approached her.

"I told I'd get us some drinks. What did you say to Mike?"

"That I needed to go to the little girls room." She smiled. I couldn't hold it off any longer, I had to kiss her. I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her closer to me while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips were soft yet passionate, and tasted of strawberry.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." I said as we broke apart.

"Me too, although I've also been waiting to dance with you… sooooooooo." She hinted as 'say it right\ by Nelly Furtado came on.

"Say no more." I said as I grabbed onto her hips and stood behind her, moving my hips to the rhythm of hers.

"Damn look at that fine babe." I heard some guy whisper, I tried to ignore him but his comments just got worse. " Man, if she wasn't with that guy there is no way that we wouldn't be half way to the bathroom right this second." I had to get rid of this guy and the only way I could think of to do that was to start kissing Bella. The only part of Bella I could get from our current position was her neck, but that didn't stop me. I looked up, looking for the guy that would surely be walking away by now, but instead I saw Alice putting her phone away as Jasper lead her through the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Shit."

"What? Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked as she stopped dancing to look at me.

"Alice and Jasper just saw us… and I'm pretty sure that they got a picture too." I told her.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this." I told her. "Come on… lets just go." I told her as I put my arm around her waist, guiding her through the crowd. We got to the parking lot as Emmett and everyone else was leaving.

"This isn't going to turn out good for us is it?" Bella asked.

"No… no it's not."

**Emmett POV:**

"What should we do? Should we confront them about this?" Rose asked as I drove us back to the cullen's household. I was trying to stay calm, I mean Edward is a good guy… he's right for my sister. Right?

"I say we act like we didn't see them. We're supposed to go to Lauren Mallory's pool party tomorrow so we'll just confront them there."

"Emmett you have to go home and bring Bella over in the morning. That way Rose and I can make sure her outfit is just right for the occasion." Alice said.

"Fine. I'll see ya'll in the morning." I said before kissing Rose and driving home.

The next day:

**Bella POV:**

I woke up pretty late the next morning and headed straight for the shower. I finished my shower, got dressed into a pair of jeans shorts and a tank-top(it was one of the rare sunny days) and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Bells." Emmett said as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Do we have any plans for today?"

"Actually yes. Alice said that Lauren Mallory is having a pool party and that we should be at her house by 11:30 to get ready." He said.

"I thought you guys hated Lauren and Jessica."

"We do but they throw great parties." He shrugged. "Hurry up, we've got 20 minutes to get to Alice's." he said as he left to change.

20 min later:

"Alice do you have to do my hair like this for a party where the whole objective it to get wet?" I asked.

"Yes, cause we won't be swimming. We'll be lounging in the hot tub, and sun tanning the whole time." She said.

And hour later we were all ready. Rose was wearing a red bikini with a black mini skirt and a black and white halter overtop, Alice was wearing a dark green bikini with a green skirt and black halter overtop, and I had been forced into a blue bikini with a pink skirt and white sleeveless hoodie on top.

"Alright, now we can go." Alice smiled as she lead us out of her room.

"Wow… you girls look very cute." Esme said as we walked downstairs. "Now look, I'm going out with some of the ladies from the garden club and then I'm heading off to see your father for lunch, I want you home by 7. got it?" she asked, and we nodded. "Okay, I'm off! Have fun!" she yelled as she walked out.

"So let's get going then." Alice said and we all began to pile out to the cars.

"How are we gonna get there? One car or two?" Emmett asked as we neared the garage.

"Two, Bella and Edward are taking his car and we're taking yours." Rose answered.

"Why?"

"So you and Edward can leave without ruining our fun, like we know you're gonna." Alice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, well if that's settled then lets get going." Jasper said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Jasper! Get out! That's my seat!" Rose screamed.

"Nope, girls in the back guys in the front." Jasper smiled from inside.

"Argh, fine! But I'm making this trip horrible for you!" she said as she climbed into the car so she was sitting right behind Emmett.

"You boys have fun." Edward laughed as he took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

"I don't think they know yet." I said as we got in and followed Emmett's Jeep.

"I'm sure it was Alice that took the picture last night, maybe they've got a plan to reveal it at the party or something." Edward said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't regret last night at all." I said.

"Me neither."

**Alice POV:**

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Jasper asked as we neared Lauren's house.

"Well, we all know how drunk Lauren gets at her parties, and we all know what happens when she's drunk…"

"She goes after Edward full on."

"YES! Meaning that Edward will be desperate to get out of there but Lauren won't let him, like always, and none of us will bail him out today. Meanwhile Bella will be upset that Lauren is all over her 'secret' boyfriend and either she or Edward will eventually do something to give their relationship away." I explained.

"Genius."

"Duh!"

**Edward POV:**

As soon as we got inside Lauren's house I was attacked by her. She wouldn't leave me alone!

"Oh Eddiekins! Come see my room! You'll love it!" I saw Bella's eyes grow large as Lauren practically screamed this. Bella look incredible in a short pink skirt and a sleeveless hoodie that made her look cute yet comfortable.

"No thanks, I'll just get a drink." I said as I made a dash for outside where I had just seen Bella and the others go a minute ago.

"Guys! Guys! You gotta help me! Lauren's going insane! She is horribly drunk and she won't get lost!" I nearly yelled as I walked up to them. As I looked as Bella I realized that she had taken her clothes off to show off her unbelievable body in a blue bikini, my favourite colour on her.

"You're doing fine." Alice smiled. I realized that her and Rose had also changed into their bikinis.

"Yeah, don't worry dude, she'll pass out soon." Jasper laughed.

"Wow, thanks guys I really appreciate it." I said sarcastically. "Bells? Will you help me out?"

"Nah, you're doing fine." She said as she smiled but it wasn't one of her real beautiful smiles. It was forced and as I looked into her eyes I saw that she was about ready to kill Lauren.

"OH EDDIE! I thought I'd lost you!" Lauren laughed as she stumbled towards me.

"Yeah, that would've been a real tragedy wouldn't it." I joked.

**Bella POV:**

It was now 5:00 and we had been at the party for about 5 hours, all of which Lauren spent drooling over Edward and drinking; while guys drooled over me, Alice and Rose. Mike had asked me out repeatedly. I sighed, I was done with watching Lauren drool over my secret boyfriend, I was done with Edward being my 'secret' boyfriend. I stood up from my pool chair, gaining the looks of my friends and brother, and walked towards Edward who was standing by Lauren looking like he wished he'd just die.

"Hey Bella." Eric said as I walked past him. I simply smiled back; I was on a mission to get a slut off my boyfriend. I walked right up to Edward, put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Edward was shocked for a second or two but then returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck, pulling us closer together. I had a feeling that the whole place was probably staring by now but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Edward and the fact that our relationship was finally out in the open.

**Next chapter should be out after thursday. i know this isn't one of my better chapters but please review:D**


	10. Pizza and Jake?

**hey guys! sry it took me so long!**

**Emmett POV:**

We all stared at Bella as she sighed, then got up from her pool chair and started to make her way towards Edward and Lauren.

"See what did I tell you? Bella's throwing the secrecy out the window!" Alice squealed as Bella got nearer and nearer. We watched as Eric said something to Bella and she just smiled in return, continuing towards Edward.

"What do you think she'll do?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she probably won't do anything drastic, I mean it is Bella after all." Rose replied just as Bella reached Edward. Then she did the most unexpected thing ever! She kissed him! right in front of everyone! Edward seemed shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss full on. Rose and Alice were applauding as loud as they could and soon Angela and others joined in. I could only sit frozen, my baby sister was making out with her boyfriend right in front of me.

**Bella**** POV:**

"Let's get out of here" Edward whispered when we pulled apart, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd of staring people, through the house, and to his car. I didn't care that my clothes were still by my lawn chair by the pool, I knew that Alice would get them for me.

"I'm sorry about that… I don't know what came over me I just couldn't stand watching her all over her anymore." I said, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Don't be, I'm happy you did it love." He smiled before briefly kissing me. "though I'm not so sure that Emmett is so happy about it." He added as he looked past my shoulder as we pulled apart. I turned my head and just as Edward had said, the gang was walking towards us with a very unhappy Emmett. Emmett came right up to the car, yanked the door open, pulled me out by my arm and led me away from everyone else.

"Emmett let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. He stopped and turned me around so I was facing him.

"Look I have no problem with you going out with people, especially Edward because he's a good guy but you will NOT go around making out with him in a bikini like that! What happens if you and him break up huh? Then all the guys will be on you thinking that you're one of those 'easy' girls because you're going around making out with people! None of them knew that you guys were going out! Bella you have to use your brain!" he practically yelled.

"Well I'm sorry! But I couldn't just stand there any longer while Lauren was all over him!"

"I get that, hell I would've done the same thing if it were Rose. But you're practically new here Bells, people are still getting to know you and I don't want them thinking that you're a slut like Lauren."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking rationally." I said as I looked down. I hated the fact that Emmett was mad at me, but at least he wasn't upset that I had been dating Edward.

"I'm sorry Bells, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He said as he hugged me.

"It's alright, I understand where you were coming from."

"So… you and Edward huh?" he said as he looked towards Edward who was now leaning against the car talking to Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Yeah, me and Edward." I said as I bit my lip.

"Well I guess there's no one better. How long have you guys been keeping this from us?" he asked as we started to walk back.

"About three weeks." I said.

"Hey, everything okay?" Edward asked, pulling me to him by my waist.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"How bout we go back to the house, change and then meet at Pizza Pops**(a/n: I don't know if this is a real pizza place or not, I just made it up.)**." Jasper said.

"Sure, Bella and I will take my jeep, go home and meet you guys there though." Emmett said before puling me away from Edward and to his car.

"Emmett! I thought you said you were ok with me dating Edward!" I said as he started the car.

"I am but that doesn't mean that I'm okay with Alice dressing whenever you're with him. Knowing her she'll make you wear some mini skirt again and some shirt that barely covers you."

"hey, your girlfriend is there too and Rose happens to wear those things all the time. I don't hear Jasper objecting." I shot back.

"Not anymore he doesn't, but he used to." He said.

"Cover up!" he yelled as I walked to my room. I looked through my closet for the clothes I brought from Phoenix for days like this. I found the items I wanted and pulled them on. The top was a baby blue cross halter with brown, burgundy and orange patterns on it, and the bottom was a simple dark jean skirt. I slipped on a pair of white flats, check that my make up was still fine from earlier and walked downstairs.**(pix on website)**

"Kay, I'm ready. Let's go." I said as I walked into the living room where Emmett was lounging, waiting for me. He looked me up and down to make sure my outfit was fine and said.

"It's better than what Alice and Rose would have done I guess… let's go." We arrived at the pizza place first and Emmett got us a table for 6. Pizza Pops wasn't a fancy restaurant; it was mostly a hangout for teens.

"Hey babe." Rose said as she came in with everyone else minutes later. She was wearing an orange shirt that showed her stomach and a light jean skirt. Alice was wearing a black halter that also showed her stomach and short shorts. I saw Emmett flash me a 'what did I tell you look.'

"Hey." He said before giving Rose a kiss. Rose sat on the other side of Emmett with Jasper by her, then Alice and then Edward by me.

"You look great love." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Edward, before this goes any further, I must warn you. If hurt Bella… Jasper and I are coming after you." He said. I could feel my face get red and hid it in Edwards arm.

"Got it." I heard him say.

"Don't worry Bells, Jasper and Edward said that to Emmett the first time we went out and Emmett and Edward said that to Jasper when he and Alice started going out." Rose said.

"Great. That makes me feel better." I joked.

"Hi, I'm Tyler and I be your server today what can I get you?"

"uhhhh… I'll have a root beer." Emmett said. Jasper ordered a orange soda for him and a sprite for Alice, Rose ordered a water and Edward and I ordered cokes. We also ordered two medium pizzas for the table.

"So when are you guys going to tell Charlie, Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked.

"Ummm…. We haven't really talked about it yet…" I said.

"Well I say that you should tell them as soon as possible. They'll be ecstatic."

"We'll see." Edward replied.

We finished our pizzas and decided to all head over to Emmett's and my house. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett took Emmett's car while I went with Edward in the Volvo. Everything was fine the whole ride there. Edward and I were laughing and joking around while listening to Debussy but as soon as we neared the driveway and I saw _his_ bike I stiffened. He was not here, this was not happening. I kept telling myself.

"You ok love?" Edward asked me as he parked his car right behind Emmett. I stiffly nodded.

"Can I help you?" Emmett asked as we got out of the cars. Jacob had changed, he'd cut his hair and had it not been for the bike and those unmistakable eyes I wouldn't have known it was either.

"Actually I'm here for Bella. I missed you babe." He said as he walked towards me. I instinctively moved towards Edward.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked, trying not to let the panic flood into my voice.

"I'm not allowed to visit my girlfriend?" he asked; everyone's eyes grew wide.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Jake." I stated.

"Look Bells… is there any way we could talk in private?"

"Yeah, you guys have fun. We'll be inside." Alice said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him in with everyone else.

"What do you want Jake?"

"You. Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally find out your address? How could you move without telling me?" he asked, his eyes turning that horrible dark colour.

"Because I didn't love you Jake, because I didn't want you to know!"

"Did you forget what happened the last time you screamed at me? huh!" I winced, I remember all too vividly what had happened.

"Jake you need to go."

"Fine. But in town all week, and you better learn to sleep with your eyes open babe." He said before climbing onto his bike and riding off. As soon as I couldn't hear the roar of his bike anymore I ran into the house and straight into my room, ignoring everyone that I passed.

**kk, so here's the thing. I don't hate Jake, though i did when i started writing this story so i kinda have to continue it like this. ever since then i have decided that Jake is a good friend to Bella (ONLY FRIEND!) lol. **

**please review!:D**


	11. that's why i'm here

**Bella**** POV:**

I stayed in my room all night, not opening the door for anyone. Emmett had gotten my dad to try, but even that didn't work. It wasn't that I didn't want to open the door for anyone, it was that I couldn't. if I opened the door someone would come in and try to comfort me, I'd end up telling them everything and Emmett, Edward and Jasper would end up hurt, or worse, in jail. I couldn't do that, I wasn't worth the pain and trouble it would cost everyone. The next morning I decided that I couldn't stay in my room forever and made breakfast for everyone.

"Hey Bells. Are you feeling better this morning?" May asked as she came down the stairs.

"A little, yeah." I smiled.

"Good, and I know this may be awkward but… I want you to know that incase there is something you need to share with someone, you can come to me. I mean I know you'll go to Esme first if a 'mothers' look on things is what you want but if there is anything that you feel like you would rather tell someone who doesn't know as well or something, I'm here." She said, nervously.

"Thanks May. I know what you mean and don't worry, I will." I told her with a smile, and I meant it.

"okay, well… lets eat then." She smiled and sat down by me. Not long after we started eating, Charlie came down, ate and then he and May left for work. Emmett came down as I was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey bells, look I know you don't wanna, but we need to talk about Jacob. I thought that he was just one of those guys who's really nice but then ends up turning into a creep that only wants one thing but last night… Bella, I saw you wince and I heard him tell you to sleep with your eyes open." _Oh shit…_

"It's nothing Emmett he just reminded me of some things I was trying to forget."

"Damn it Bella! I know he threatened you! Just give it up already! Why are you hiding whatever happened with him?! What did happen?"

"Because I don't want you or anyone else in jail! That's why!" I yelled. "Because he's not worth it! He's not worth any of it!"

"But apparently he's worth your pain and tears."

"He'll be gone soon enough."

"I don't care when he leaves, I wanna know what he's done to you! You're not leaving this room till you tell me." he said, following me into the living room and sitting me down on the couch, then sitting right beside me. "Bells, you're my baby sister and I hate to see you like this. Yesterday when you were with Edward your eyes were sparkling with happiness and you were content, then we came home to find Jacob on our lawn, he threatens you and you're a depressed emo."

"I... I just… don't know what to do."

"Tell me what he's done and we'll figure it out together. I just wanna help." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"Promise me something and I'll tell you."

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me you won't do anything that'll get you hurt or arrested."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" he asked, I shook my head. "Alright, I promise."

"Well, when we started dating everything was fine but then as we got more serious he started to want to do things that I wasn't really ready for. And I told him that, he told me that he understood and that he wouldn't push me. things were fine for a while longer but then he started to get impatient and when I still couldn't or wouldn't do things he started to hit me after I while I decided I had to tell someone so I told Nicky about it, who naturally told Josh. Then mom got married and you came to the wedding and I realized how much I missed Forks and realized that it would be the perfect solution, the best cover for my move." I told him, tears streaking down my face when I finished.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have flown down right away and beaten him up right away."

"That's why. Because he threatened me, he told me that if I told anyone he'd kill me and them. When he found out that Nicky and Josh knew it took me forever to convince him that I only told them so they could patch me up after the beatings." I explained. "I'm sorry."

"DON'T! Don't you dare say you are sorry for something that you couldn't control!" He yelled before running out of the house. I just ran to my room and cried harder. Soon after he left Rose and Alice came to the house, they said that Emmett had told them about everything and they kept trying to comfort me.

"Where's Emmett? Where is Edward, or Jasper?" Alice and Rose looked at each other before Rose told me.

"They went looking for Jacob. They won't hurt him too much, just enough to get him to stay away from you."

**Edward POV:**

Emmett came running into our house around lunch the day after Lauren's party. We were all sitting in the living room watching movies and worrying about Bella. We had tried to get her to talk to us the whole but after midnight, when she still hadn't opened her door, Charlie sent us home.

"Rosie, Alice, I need you two to get to my house now!" he said as he tossed Rose her car keys. "Jasper, Edward you two come with me."

"Why? Where are we going? Where's Bella?" I asked.

"We're going after Jacob. He beat up Bella before she moved here cause she wouldn't have sex with him. She back at the house crying, that's why I need you two there and you two to come with me so we can track him down and beat him up. Kick his ass all the way back to Phoenix." He told us, seconds later we were in the cars, the girls going to comfort my Bella while we went after Jacob.

**sry for not updating for so long, i know this chapter isn't one of my best but i had to put it in there before continuing. please review:D**


	12. author's notesry

**Authors note: I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while but the thing is that i went on vacation and then i was reading breaking dawn. I started on the chapter as soon as i finished BD but i'm having some problems with the fighting scene, if anyone ahs any ideas, please review or pm me. i'll get the chapter up a.s.a.p but i have to get through the fight scene first.**

**-girlz-rule**


	13. Salsa

**Edward POV:**

We found Jacob at a popular restaurant in town, and waited till he left to pull him over and fight. We followed him till he was almost out of town, then we pulled him over and had our way with him **(a/n: I know it sounds wrong but…).** Emmett held him down while Jasper and I threw a few punches before we let him finish Jacob off. By the time Emmett was finished with him Jacob was barely conscious but not bad enough to go to the hospital.

"You hurt my sister ever again and I swear to god I will kill you!" Emmett spat at him before we left, driving straight to Emmett's house to see Bella.

**Bella POV:**

"Shhh… Bella it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

"It's not that, it's just… well, I don't want you guys to treat me any different. I know that today may have to be an exception but, please… promise me you won't treat me any different from tomorrow on." I said.

"alright, we promise. Now how about we get downstairs and start a movie or something?" Alice asked, I simply nodded my head, not trusting myself with words. We walked downstairs and Alice popped a movie into the dvd player. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie, I think it was Jumper but I can't be sure, I was too busy worrying about the guys. Why hadn't they gotten back yet? Just as I thought that they burst through the door, and I ran straight into Edwards arms. We had decided that it'd be best to just stay at home and have a movie night. Somewhere in between movies I fell asleep and felt Edward carrying me to my room.

"goodnight my love." He whispered before leaving.

**Two weeks later:**

It had been two weeks since the guys had 'beaten' Jake, I hadn't heard from him from then so I figured he had run home. Currently, we were in Alice's room getting ready for a night out dancing with the guys at a new salsa club in Port Angeles. While we were dancing our asses off the parents would be enjoying a nice quiet dinner at a restaurant near the club, only to join us later (oh joy).

"Alright, now that we've showered and picked our clothes it's time to do hair and make-up before getting dressed." Alice said as she took my hand and pulled me into her bathroom.

"Uhh… Bells?" Emmett asked from outside Alice's room.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie was hoping to talk to us, you think you could come down for like two secs?" he asked. I looked at Alice who sighed but nodded her head in approval.

"Sure I'll see you in the kitchen in a few seconds." I said as I slipped into a robe so I wouldn't walk around the Cullen's house in my underwear. As I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen I couldn't help but wonder what my father could have possibly wanted.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Um, I have something to ask you kids and I want to know the truth."

"Okay, shoot." Emmett said.

"I wanna ask May to marry me tonight and I just wanted to know if you guys were okay with us getting married."

"wow, dad… that's awesome, you should definitely do it!" Emmett said.

"what do you think bells?"

"I think that you should. I don't May very well but I know her well enough to know that she's perfect for you and she makes you happy, that's all that matters." I replied as I hugged me dad. "Now if you'll excuse me I should get back to Alice before she rips my head off." I laughed.

"Bella, wait! There's one more thing I'd like you to do for me. what do you think of the ring?" he asked as he took the box out of his pocket. It was a white gold ring with three flower shaped diamonds.

"It's beautiful dad, she'll love it."

"you think so?"

"I'm positive." I smiled. "now I really should go. I'll talk to you later." I said as I left. I walked back into Alice's room and headed straight to the bathroom so Alice and Rose could start their torture. An hour later we were all ready to go.

Alice had picked everyone's outfit for the evening. All the men were to wear black slacks with a shirt that Alice had chosen to match while us girls were all wearing dresses that flowed so we'd be comfortable dancing.

May was wearing a simple black halter dress with white heels that had a green and blue pattern on them, Esme was wearing a pink dress with silver shoes, Rose was wearing a cheetah pattern dress with black heels, Alice was wearing a dress that was yellow, peachy pink and purple with dark peach shoes and I was in a black dress that had yellow, blue, pink, green, and orange lines running around it, paired with pink heels.

I scanned the group of men at the bottom of the stairs as we descended in an order Alice had come up with. Carlisle was wearing a plain white button up, Charlie a black with thin white stripes, Jasper a medium green, Emmett a dark blue and Edward was wearing a darker burgundy. Carlisle and Charlie both had their sleeves rolled up to the middle of their forearms while Jasper, Emmett and Edward had theirs rolled up to their elbows.

Esme walked down the stairs first, followed by May, Rose, Alice, and lastly me. Alice had decided to go by ages. As each woman walked down the stairs I saw their men smile even brighter before bringing them in for a kiss.

"You look absolutely stunning." Edward whispered as I reached him.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself." I replied before he kissed me. The kiss was quite light and sweet but quickly turned more fierce, and suddenly I was very conscious of the fact that our parents were right by us, causing me to pull away.

"Alright, so Dad, Mom, Charlie, and May are taking the Mercedes. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I will take the BMW, and Edward and Bella will take the Volvo." Alice told everyone before rushing us to the cars. We were at the club two hours later, no one wanted to speed with my dad in the other car.

"Alright, so we'll have dinner and then meet in here. Our dinner will probably be finished around 9:00 so set your watch Edward and we'll meet at the entrance inside." Carlisle said before the parents headed to their restaurant.

We danced for a while, laughing and enjoying ourselves. Alice, Rose and I were being as flirty as we could to get it out of our systems before the parents came. We shared two dances in which we switched partners: first it was siblings dancing together and then Edward and Rose, Emmett and Alice (that was a funny sight) and Jasper and I. After that we went and met up with the parents, getting some drinks and talking about May's and Charlie's engagement for a while before getting back to the dance floor for a few hours before leaving for home.

I had been worried about dancing salsa, with grinding you were close to someone and had almost no chance at falling, meaning I had a 20 chance but with salsa it was harder and I had about a 90 chance of breaking my ankle. Yet surprisingly I hadn't fallen even once that night. I must admit that dancing sexy salsa with my boyfriend while my dad was so near was quite nerve-racking but it wasn't as horrible as I thought it'd be. Charlie and May were too happy about their engagement to notice that the dancing was a bit more raunchy then it should have been and Carlisle and Esme (being the cool parents they are) just pretended it wasn't their children.

**hey there! okay so i know that the fight sucked and the beginning was rushed but i couldn't make it any better. SRY! please review:D**

**p.s. my sis is posting her own story so if i'm on your author's alert and you get an oc story alert thing, i'm sry. **


	14. shoppingmeadow

**Bella POV:**

Today was gonna be way too long for me. Alice had decided to go shopping for May's wedding dress and all of our dresses for the wedding, then she realized that Halloween was going to be coming soon too so she decided that we should pick up our costumes too. Currently we were at the biggest costume store in Port Angeles picking our costumes.

"How bout this Greek Goddess costume?" I asked Alice. It was a long white dress that would touch the floor when I had it on and no one would see too much skin.

"Not enough skin exposed. Here try these pirate costumes. Edward will be a pirate and I thought it'd be cute if you matched. Besides, Jasper and I will match and so will Emmett and Rose." She said as she pushed me towards the changing room with three different pirate costumes.

The first one I tried on was a red and black dress that ended about mid thigh, it included fishnets, knee high boots and a big black hat.

"I look like a hooker!"

"let's see dear." Esme said from outside the change room I was in.

"NO! I refuse to go out in this!"

"Bella if you don't come out in the next three seconds I will pick the slutiest costume they have and you will wear that!" Alice threatened. I reluctantly stepped out of the changing room.

"You don't look like a hooker but it definitely isn't the right one." Rose said.

"Try the others." May added. The second costume was white and black, making me appear as a virgin pirate. It went to mid thigh too, had knee high boots, a black hat and a sword.

"This one is too innocent, plus it's too clean." Alice said.

"What do you mean by too clean?" I asked.

"Edward's costume is more dirty, it's beige and black and red. You can't look like the clean virgin pirate beside him, you'll clash." She said as she shooed me into the changing room again.

The third costume was probably the one that showed the least amount of skin. It was a v-neck belly shirt with ¾ sleeves, and a striped shirt underneath. The pants had a cut on the side of my thighs, a bandana rapped around my waist and the boots were pulled over the bottom of them. There was another bandana with the costume that I wrapped around my head.

"This is it!" I called. "I don't care what you think, I'm getting this one!"

"Come out and let's see." Esme called.

"yep, you were right. This one is perfect!" Rose exclaimed when I came out.

Rose ended up getting a cheerleader costume, saying that Emmett was going as a football player. It was a black mini-skirt with a bikini like top that had the f-word on it with the letters disoriented. There were knee high white stockings and ankle high boots. Alice's costume was a military costume. It was a dark green mini dress with a jacket on top and knee high boots.

Next we went looking for our dresses for the wedding. Esme had ended up getting a yellow dress with beads across the chest, Rose got a pink dress that was very low cut and went to her knees. Alice got a pink dress that was more of a tube top with two strings holding it up, it ended right at her knees. My dress was pink too. It was a spaghetti strap dress that crossed in my chest area and then flowed out.

"Alright, now we head to the hardest part. THE WEDDING DRESS!" Alice squealed. "now i know we have a budget so I will find the best dress I can and I will do my best to get the best one!"

"I don't want anything too fancy though, Alice. It's a simple wedding with just the closet friends and family so a simple dress is fine." May smiled as we made our way to the biggest Bridal store Alice knew of.

We spent about three hours in the store trying to find a dress that was simple, yet beautiful and in our price range.

"I think this is it." May said as she came out of the change room. The dress was a simple halter top dress the flowed beautifully down her waist.

"Yes, it's simple, elegant and not too long." Esme agreed. We purchased the dress and Esme said that she would keep it in her closet so Charlie had no way to sneak a peek.

**Edward POV:**

Alice had stolen Bella for all of yesterday but she wasn't gonna take her from me today. I thought as I drove to Bella's house. Today I was gonna show her my favourite spot in the whole town. The nerves started to kick in as I walked up her driveway.

"Edward? Hey, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she opened the door.

"I wanted to show you something."

"oh, okay. Let me just put on some shoes. Any in particular that you be best?"

"Runners." I told her. As she put on her runners I took the chance to look at her outfit. She was wearing cute short shorts and a old worn out gray sweatshirt with a tank top underneath. She look relaxed, comfy and unbelievable sexy.

"Alright lets go." She said as she took her phone in her hand.

**Bella POV:**

What did Edward wanna show me? I kept wondering. As he drove I looked over his outfit. He was wearing white shorts and a black muscle shirt. He looked ready for exercise and yet incredibly sexy. A few minutes later he pulled the car over at the side of the highway.

"Wow, it's… um… extraordinary." I joked.

"No, we have to walk for a bit." He laughed. We hiked through the forest for a few minutes, Edward holding my hand the whole way through so I managed to slip only three times.

"This is it, close your eyes." He instructed and then just to make sure he put his hands in front of my eyes.

"Okay, open." He whispered into my ear a few seconds later, causing me to shiver from the feeling. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow with a few flowers left over from the spring.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful." I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment with speaking too loud.

"I love to come here to think. It's more beautiful in the spring but I couldn't wait till then to show you." He smiled. I walked further into the meadow and lay down, staring at the sky. Edward joined me a few seconds later. We lay like that, my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me, for a while. It may have been a few hours but I can't be sure. I looked at him and couldn't put it off any longer and leaned in to kiss him. It started out as a light kiss but quickly turned into an all out make out session. I just couldn't give up the feel of his lips on mine, so soft and smooth yet cold at the same time.

**hey, so here's the next chapter, hope you like it:D the costumes that bella tries but doesn't buy are on my site and her outfit for the meadow is on there too but the other costumes and dresses and stuff will be posted when the chapters come up.:D**


End file.
